Another Time, Another Place
by Magdalena Iris Roth
Summary: She ran from the horror of her own life towards a fairytale of hope. What happens when she finds the Village and sees that her dreams have come true. Will her search for hope threaten everything the Elders have come to protect?[Set a year after the movie]


Author's note:

This is my first Village story. I felt I had to write it because I found the movie so amazing.

I decided to make the first chapter a short one, just to give you all a mere taste of what I intend to write fully.

If you like it so far please feel more than free to tell me so in a review or two.

I truly value your opinion and need it in order to continue with my writing!

Thank you and I hope you like it.

- Magdalena Iris Roth

* * *

She stood at the ivy covered fence, it had been quite a climb, but with the assistance of a few large rocks as footing she had managed to lift herself over the tall wooden structure. The opposite side had accumulated even more ivy than the other it had seemed and would be very easy to scale if ever she wished to... but for now she did not.

Turning her back on the wall she faced the woods. They were massive and seemed to go on forever, but she knew that could not be true.

With a deep intake of breath she found the courage to journey on, no matter what she _must_ go on. With her nerves on end and her mind screaming for her to turn back, she ignored these urges.

Her steps were broad as she rushed through the maze of trees, the bare branches whipping around her as she picked up more speed. She now ran with haste, towards what direction she did not know, only that it had to lead her somewhere.

The gray morning sky began to lighten above her... how long had she been lost in these woods? Minutes? Hours?

She bit at her bottom lip with anticipation as she continued her quickened stride, hoping she would soon find her destination. Funny, she didn't even know if it truly existed, only that she must find the truth or have it plague her forever.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the woods seemed to lessen. She was at her wits end, the odd howling and cold conditions from the woods had begun to take its toll on her.

Her heart pounded and her mind raced as she came upon a clearing. Pushing her way through the last few branches she took in the sight of what seemed like a dream... a small village that appeared to have fallen from the sky.

She gasped for air, her lungs weakened from her run through the woods, but all her efforts had finally been rewarded. Not knowing what to do she stood in the same spot, staring blankly ahead for what felt like years.

_Movement_. Out of the far right corner of her eye. _Yellow_.

She quickly turned towards the color, as her eyes focused she realized it was a boy, no, a _man_. She stared at him mutely, he stared back the same, his mouth open slightly in shock... or was it awe?

Her eyes began to travel his figure, he was cloaked in golden-yellow and his apparel beneath appeared to be almost Victorian, out of another time. They gazed at each other for some time before the man recovered from his state of shock.

She watched as he turned in the opposite direction and broke into a sprint across the large field before them. Speechless and unaware of what to do, she decided it best to follow him... after all, what else was there for her to do?

* * *

"Mr. Walker!" he shouted with all his might, not even fully inside the meeting hall.

"Finton, what is it?" the bearded man questioned with worry, he could tell the boy was panicked.

"The woods!" he gasped in amazement, pointing from the building's open entrance towards the field outside.

Mr. Walker, as well as the other Elders, looked in the direction of his hand, there they saw something they had never expected to see.

Their mouths were agape as the young woman slowly stepped up to the small porch before them, confusion and curiosity evident on her pale face.

Finton turned back to the door, his eyes widened at the sight of the stranger from the woods.

"Where did she come from?" Mrs. Hunt spoke in a whisper of disbelief.

"From the woods..." Finton muttered back to the Elders meekly.

The entire room was silent.


End file.
